A Time to Heal
by JediKnightCaraD
Summary: 'May we Make Them Proud' is one of the most intense, controversial episodes of 'Little House on the Prairie' that ever aired. Questions were asked that were never reasonably answered. Most importantly, why was the baby the last one to be picked up...especially by his own mother? Well, in short, this is my take on the events of that episode. AU, T for intense scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Crickets chirped under the covered porch. The Harriet Oleson Institute for the Advancement of Blind Children lay still. After a long day of food and fellowship with the townspeople of Walnut Grove, the great house of the late Lars Hanson was finally quiet. The children were in bed, the dishes were done, and the four adults in the house were looking forward to a good nights' sleep.

None of them yet knew of the danger beyond the cellar door...

Adam Kendall, head teacher of the school and blind himself, sat pensively at the table nursing a tin cup of tea. To his left was Alice Garvey, a former schoolteacher. Across from him sat Hester Sue Turhune, the head of another blind school. Not even a year had yet passed since she and her students had traveled from St. Louis to join forces with the Walnut Grove school, but already everyone had taken comfort in her quiet strength. Despite just barely finishing up the dishes with Alice, she did not look nearly as tired as the former did.

Hester Sue eyed the woman with a mixture of amusement and concern. "Alice, you'd better drink your tea."

Alice, who had been nodding off in her palm, lifted her head and gave an embarrassed smile. "Oh! Lands' sakes, I was falling asleep." Her hands curled around the tin cup of tea.

Hester Sue chuckled. "Where's that husband of yours?"

Alice gave a wry look. "Probably in the middle of another checkers game with Andy. Those two can play for hours." She sipped her tea.

Adam, meanwhile, was frowning thoughtfully. "Do you smell something?" he asked.

Alice grimaced, remembering the pot of chili she'd cooked for several hours that day. "I can't smell anything but chili." The odor had absorbed into her dress and nose.

Adam shook his head. "No...smoke, it smells like."

Suddenly a look of concern crossed Hester Sue's face and she pushed back her chair. "Oh, I'd better check that kettle. I don't know if I took it off the stove or not..." And with that, the brown-skinned woman made her way back to the kitchen to check on said kettle.

The cellar was aflame. Fire had since made its way out of the box of rags where the forgotten pipe had been laid, across the cluttered floor, up the walls, and was now licking across the floor beams. Being an older house, half the doors had expanded and grown warped, making them hard to open. Some were almost airtight. Such was the case with the cellar door. Having been cooking all day and being fatigued, neither woman was inclined to smell much of anything...for the moment...

Hester Sue made her way back from the kitchen. "You have a good nose, Adam. The kettle was left on," she reported, moving to sit back down.

Still, the man was insistent and unnerved. "No...it's not that, it's something else...stronger, now."

Frowning, Hester Sue again got up to look around. By now she was smelling the smoke. The acrid odor grew stronger and stronger as she walked away from the kitchen and toward the main staircase.

Gray smoke billowed out from the cracks in the cellar door.

Hester Sue felt sick to her stomach. Every nerve was telling her to stay away from the door, but curiosity and concern overrode her good sense for a moment. She touched the door handle. It was warm to the touch. The door was stuck. With a few good tugs, it opened.

High orange and yellow flames burst out at the woman, and she screamed. The cellar was on fire! "Oh!" She shaded her eyes and backed away, clinging to the banister in fear. "Adam!" she shrieked. "Adam!"

The next moment both Adam and Alice rounded the corner to see what was going on. "Oh, God! Water!" cried Alice. "We need buckets!"

Hester Sue scurried away from the cellar and made for the stairs. "It's too late! Get the children!" She reinforced her words by dashing up the stairs. Adam and Alice were close behind her. Hester Sue was the first one into the blind children's room to wake them up and get them out.

Sitting in one of the upstairs bedrooms playing with her infant son, Mary Amelia Ingalls Kendall was blissfully unaware of what was going on...until her husband burst in, followed by a plume of smoke.

"Mary, come on. There's a fire," Adam said, calmly but urgently grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "We have to get the kids out."

Mary was obliged to follow her husband, but a sudden surge of maternal instinct drew her back to the baby. "No- Adam, wait! The baby!" Mary snatched her hand out of Adam's and turned back, fumbling toward the cradle.

Adam remained by the door, dancing with anticipation. "Mary, hurry!" he urged.

Mary's hands were shaking as she dropped beside the crib and wrapped the gurgling baby boy in his blanket. "It's all right...it's all right, Mama's here. Don't cry."

Adam Jr. whimpered and coughed. He squirmed, pushing at the blanket.

Adam- the father -finally stumbled back toward Mary as she was trying unsuccessfully to swaddle the infant. "Mary...come ON!" he urged, grabbing her by the arm.

Mary finally got her arms under the baby and lifted him up just as Adam pulled her toward the door and pushed her ahead of him.

The hall was filled with thick smoke. A line of girls with hands clasped was urged out of their room, coughing all the while. Hester Sue and Alice stood by the doorway, counting heads.

"Hold hands, children," said Hester Sue as the blind girls fumbled along the wall. "Come on, don't be afraid."

As the last little girl emerged from the room, Alice looked after them and watched them go down the stairs. "Don't let go!" she called before following Hester Sue to the boy's room.

Little James, sent to the water closet to blow his nose on account of his snoring, had fallen asleep on the toilet seat and was just now awakening from the noise and smoke. He heard muffled voices and coughing outside. Worried, he fumbled toward the door and closed his hand around the knob.

It wouldn't turn. The door was stuck. He was trapped!

Smoke filling the room, James panicked. He turned, tugged, and shook the doorknob, trying desperately to get out.

Mary was going far too slowly down the stairs for Adam's taste. The feeling of fear in the house was too strong, and she was deathly afraid of dropping her son.

"Go! Just go!" coughed Adam, turning to go back up the steps. "Get outside!"

"What about you?" asked Mary, the fear in her voice rising.

"I'll be there! Go! Now!" Adam urged. He ran back up the stairs to help Hester Sue and Alice with the rest of the children.

Mary paused a bare moment to hold baby Adam closer to her and picked up speed. She could feel the heat of the flames from the cellar and hear their angry roar. By this time the baby was wailing and coughing, increasing Mary's anxiety.

Suddenly Mary missed a step and fell. Crying out with terror that she would fall on her son, she curled up and trying landing on her back. She did so at the landing...mere feet from the fire. Baby Adam, unhurt but terrified, squalled all the louder. "Help me! Help me!" screamed Mary in panic.

Adam broke away from the group of boys he and Hester Sue were leading downstairs and all but tripped over his wife at the bottom. "Mary!" He took his son from his wife's arms and tried with the other hand to help her up. "Mary, get up! Now!"

"I can't!" choked Mary through tears of pain, smoke, and fear. "My ankle!" It had twisted on the way down. "Take the baby! Get the children out!"

"I'm not leaving you!" cried Adam.

At the next moment Hester Sue came around the corner. "I'll take the baby. Adam, Mary, go!"

Adam handed his son to Hester Sue and focused his attention on his wife. With a massive grunt, he hauled Mary up by her arm and all but carried her for the door. Together they stumbled down the stairs and plopped to the grass next to the children, who were crying and coughing.

It took them moments to realize neither Hester Sue nor Alice had followed them out. Adam half leapt, half stumbled to his feet. "Hester Sue!" he called. "Alice!"

Alice had just barely ushered the last child out of the room when a cry for help caught her ears. "Let me out! Somebody please let me out!" It was James, who was still trapped in the bathroom. The door rattled. "Let me out!"

Alice immediately recognized the voice. She ran toward the sound- though by now the flames had reached the banister -and pulled at the door. "James! James!" she called, tugging at the door. It wouldn't budge. Quickly she knew she would have to break it down. "James, get away from the door!" she called. Rearing back, Alice slammed into the door with all her might. Once...twice...thrice...her panic rose with every slam.

It wasn't working. The fire grew worse.

The mood in the wagon of Jonathan Garvey was jovial as they rattled down the dark country road. He and his only son Andrew were heading toward the Blind School to pick up Alice, who had stayed behind to help with the massive clean-up.

The pair of them had been playing checkers ever since digesting that huge meal earlier that same afternoon and would likely have played one more game if Jonathan had not put his foot down and realized that his wife was likely very tired and would want to go home.

Presently Jonathan glanced at his twelve year old son, who suddenly seemed ready to fall asleep. "Ya tired, son?" he asked in his easy drawl.

Andy let out a huge yawn, then sheepishly grinned. "Yeah...I guess so, Pa."

Jonathan shook his head. "I shoulda left you home and let'cha get some sleep."

Andy frowned. "Aw, Pa. You promised."

The big man nodded. "I know, I know. But wait'll we get your Ma. She'll skin both of us when she sees you up so late."

Andy gave a drowsy grin. "Not if I'm asleep when we get there."

Jonathan fondly rumpled his son's hair. "Aha! Prob'ly not."

The wagon bumped along. The Blind School was only about half a mile away. Something foul wafted through the air.

The smell made Andy frown. He sniffed the air.

Jonathan followed suit. "You smell that, son?"

"Yeah. Is that smoke?" asked Andy.

"Sure is...a lot of it," added Jonathan. He wasn't worried. "Somebody's prob'ly put too much wood in their fireplace."

They rounded the corner. Through the scattered trees, a bright orange light flickered like a beacon atop the short hill.

Both immediately knew what it was. "Pa, look!" cried Andy, pointing at it.

Jonathan's stomach dropped to his boots. "Oh God, no...Alice! Heyahhh!" he yelled, snapping the reins.

The horses whinnied at this sudden change, but obediently broke into a full gallop. The wagon rattled up the hill. In only about a minute they'd reached the blazing inferno.

It was utter chaos. Mary and the children were sitting on the front lawn coughing, crying, and in Mary's case screaming, while Adam looked to be fighting a battle as to whether or not to run back inside while he yelled at the top of his lungs for Hester Sue.

Jonathan didn't even put on the brake before leaping from the wagon. "Alice!" He yelled, searching the crowd for her.

"Jonathan!" cried Adam, stumbling toward the voice.

Jonathan caught the man as he fell, who was nearly hysterical. "Adam, you heard Alice come out?"

Adam shook his head. "No, she and Hester Sue never came out. She's got the baby. I gotta go back in!"

Even Jonathan knew the danger of going back into a burning building. It was suicide if one was blind. He held Adam back. "No, stay here! I'll go-"

A deafening scream greeted the group, making them turn. The next moment a figure in flames ran out of the front door. It was Hester Sue, still holding the wailing, coughing baby.

"Oh, God!" Jonathan had only moments to act. He ripped off his coat and wrapped it around Hester Sue, subsequently bringing her to the ground as the fire was smothered. Next he unwrapped the singed shawl and took the baby from her arms, who seemed miraculously to be all right other than some smoke smell. He handed the infant to Mary and Adam. They subsequently went to pieces and sobbed together, holding their son and rocking him. He turned back to Hester Sue.

Even in the dim light he knew the burns were bad. Hester Sue was trembling and in shock, letting out a thin whimper. The back had been burned off of her dress and sleeves, which hung in smoky tatters. Even her hair looked to be half gone.

Jonathan was at a loss. He didn't even have a blanket for the poor woman...and he still didn't know where his wife was. "Andy!" he called. "Bring the tarp from the wagon!"

Andy had long since covered his eyes and wept at the horrible sight of the human torch in Hester Sue, but he knew he needed to obey his father. He leapt down, ran around, and grabbed the tarp from the back of the wagon before dashing to his father.

Jonathan had only just spread the tarp across Hester Sue when the shatter of glass made him look up. Someone was breaking an upstairs window.

"Help!" cried Alice as she smashed a chair through the glass and wood. "Help me!"

"Alice!" Jonathan choked on his words as he leapt up and ran toward the window. The flames kept him from getting too close, but he gazed up at his wife as she broke through the window and struggled to climb out amid the shards of glass and splintered wood. The flames were visible in the hall behind her.

Alice crawled out of the window and stood trembling on the roof, surrounded by fire. "Jonathan!"

"Alice, jump!" Jonathan held out his arms. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

Alice hesitated, fearful.

Jonathan wiped his eyes to see. "Honey, jump! Now!"

"Jump, Ma!" called Andy in a strangled voice

With a final shriek, Alice leapt off the roof. She landed roughly but squarely in Jonathan's arms, knocking him down. When Jonathan turned to look at her she looked as if she had fainted.

The big man was in tears as he carried his wife well away from the house and laid her on the grass near Hester Sue. He tenderly brushed her soot-blackened cheek. "Alice...Alice, wake up. Honey, I...I can't do this without you."

"Please, Ma, please," begged the tearful Andy.

Jonathan shook his head as he realized just how helpless he was. These people needed a doctor. He turned his head to look at Andy. "Andy, you take the wagon. Go ride into town and get help. Any one you can! And go get Doc Baker, you understand?"

Andy nodded, though he was choked with fear for his mother. "Yes, Pa." He jumped up and ran for the wagon, wiping his arm across his eyes as he went.

"Hurry, son!" called Jonathan as Andy jumped onto the seat and snapped the reins.


	2. Chapter 2

Walnut Grove was dark and silent. After the large charity banquet at the blind school earlier that day, the town had gone to bed full and happy.

The hour was late. None were awake, including Dr. Hiram Baker. The town doctor, who roomed above the Walnut Grove Post Office, had only turned in a half-hour before after playing several games of Solitaire.

The silence was broken by the loud rattling of a wagon over the Plum Creek bridge. Andrew Garvey could hardly see through his tears but drove the horses as hard as he could. "Help!" he cried, his voice strangled with emotion. "The blind school! The blind school's burning down!"

Lights flickered in windows as oil lamps were lit. First over Oleson's Mercantile, then steadily through the rest of the town. Men leapt up and jumped into their pants and boots while women rose in their nightgowns and caps.

Andy brought the wagon to a frantic stop in front of Dr. Baker's office and leapt from the wagon, stumbling in the dark. Once at the door he pounded on it with both fists. "Doctor Baker! Doctor Baker, wake up! Please!"

Dr. Baker had already risen from his bed and hopped into a pair of pants on his way down the stairs and so hastily opened the door, squinting through wire-rimmed glasses. "Andy! What's wrong? What's going on?"

Andy could hardly breathe between his crying and shouting and just being out of breath from the frantic wagon ride. "The Blind School...it's on fire! Ma...Hester Sue...please, you gotta help 'em!"

The doctor felt all the blood drain from is face at the horror of the news. He could do nothing but nod and grab his bag. "Andy, go in and grab as many blankets as you can, you understand?"

Andy nodded and dashed into the office, snagging a pile of the gray wool blankets off of the edge of the exam table and tossing them into the back of the wagon.

Meanwhile the doctor hurriedly grabbed various medicine and painkillers to treat smoke inhalation and burns, as well as a large pile of bandages. These were stuffed into his bag, which was then tied shut. A lantern was the last thing to be taken and lit before they dashed out the door. Together man and boy raced for the wagon and hopped aboard.

As the doctor made ready to snap the reins, Nels Oleson ran out of the mercantile in trousers and nightshirt while Mrs Oleson stood on the wraparound porch in robe and nightcap. "What's the matter, Doc?"

"Blind School's on fire," said Dr. Baker hurriedly. "Ring the church bell and tell every man you see to come out with as many barrels of water they can find." He snapped the reins of the wagon with Andy beside him. At once, the wagon went rattling down the road once again, across the Plum Creek Bridge, and off into the night.

As Nels ran across the road toward the church, Harriet shouted after him. "Nels! What's going on?"

"The Blind School is on fire!" Nels hollered.

Harriet was aghast. Normally she was one of the most disliked women in town because of her prejudice, her gossip, and her meanness...but deep underneath that frumpy, lacy dress and thick black hair tied aggressively into a large bun was a heart. Even she had one, and at that moment it was breaking. She gasped, putting one hand upon her chest and the other over her mouth. "Oh, dear Lord, no! Not my Blind School...Oh, my..." and her voice dissolved into a thin wail. When her children Nellie and Willie emerged, she instinctively grabbed both of them and held them close.

Morning dawned clear, warm, and windless, but not one person in Walnut Grove was out to enjoy it.

Any help coming to the Harriet Oleson Institute for the Advancement of Blind Children was too late. The building was gone. It had burned completely to the ground, leaving only blackened timbers and smoldering ruins in its place. Men combed the ruins, looking for anything to salvage.

It had been a long, worrisome night for the Kendall, Ingalls, and Garvey families. They all stood huddled together within the tiny office of Dr. Baker, waiting and praying for word of their loved one's condition. Charles and Caroline Ingalls were there, waiting to hear how their infant grandson was doing. Mary sat catatonic on a chair with her sprained ankle wrapped and propped up on several pillows while Adam leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. Mary had refused to go anywhere without her baby. She wouldn't even sleep. It was only after several hours of coaxing that she was even able to drink any tea.

Andy and Jonathan were not much better. They had alternately prayed, dozed, or paced while they waited for Alice to awaken. Presently they sat in a chair, Andy dozing on his father's large, strong shoulder.

Finally, Dr. Hiram Baker emerged from the exam room which was stuffed to the gills with two extra beds. The green curtains parted, and behind him those who had been injured lay cocooned in clean while sheets and bandages. The doctor's eyes were red and gritty with lack of sleep. He had drank several pots of coffee to keep from drifting off. In his arms he carried the peaceful bundle of Adam Charles Holbrook Kendall.

At once everyone lifted their heads and looked at him eagerly. It was difficult for Dr. Baker to know where to look first.

Jonathan was the first to speak. "Alice?"

Dr. Baker sighed tiredly. "She's awake now. That means she should be all right."

Garvey's and Ingalls' let out sighs of relief and Jonathan rose hopefully to his feet. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "For a while. I have to warn you, she's very disoriented. She doesn't remember what happened. It would be best not to bring it up until she's feeling better."

Andy fearfully bit his lip. "Well, if she don't remember, will she remember us?"

"I would think so. She's been asking for you." he managed a slight smile.

Jonathan exchanged a hopeful glance with Andy, and together the two of them wandered quietly back to the exam room. "Thanks, Doc."

Mary squirmed in her chair. "Doctor...what about our baby?" she asked in a wavering voice. "I don't hear him."

Again, the doctor managed a smile. "It's all right. He's just sleeping." He glanced between the folds of the blanket before bringing the infant to his parents. "He'll have a cough for a little while, but he should be just fine."

Once more the Ingalls' nearly collapsed in relief. "Thank God," whispered Charles.

Mary chewed her lip, reaching out her arms. "I want to hold him. Please."

"Certainly. Just let him sleep. He'll wake up when he's hungry." Gently the doctor deposited the baby in his mother's arms.

Mary still seemed worried, even as she felt the warmth of her son and heard him breathing. It was only after her hand had pushed aside the blankets and her fingertips had brushed his smooth, sweet face that she let out a shuddering sigh of relief. Tears sprang to her eyes and she brought the baby to her cheek, rocking and crying quietly.

Adam dropped next to his wife and son and wrapped his arms around both. "Shh...come on. Come on, now. He's fine, all right? He's fine." He brushed his own fingers across his son's face and lifted his head, smiling and feeling his throat close with emotion. "Doc...thank you...so much."

The doctor managed another slight smile and laid a brief, reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder before rising and rubbing his face, removing his glasses. He needed a nap.

Charles gave a misty-eyed smile toward his daughter, son-in-law, and grandson before turning to the doctor. "How soon can they come home? I mean, with us."

The doctor shrugged. "Any time. Just be sure Mary keeps her weight off that ankle for a few weeks."

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," remarked Adam. "If I have to carry her and the baby around."

Charles tried laughing but only managed another smile. "Well, you two need some sleep. How about you come home now? I've got plenty of blankets in the wagon."

"Sleep? Sounds good, sir."

"Come on, then." Without further ado, Adam took the baby while Charles swept his eldest daughter into his arms. With Adam pressed against Charles' shoulder, they made their way out the door. Caroline kissed her daughter and promised to be along in a minute.

When the trio was outside, Caroline turned to the doctor. "You're sure about Alice and the baby? They'll be all right?"

The doctor nodded. "They'll be fine. Alice is healthy, so she should heal in a few months. The baby should be fine even before that."

Again, Caroline sighed with relief. "Thank God. And Hester Sue?"

Here Dr. Baker's face fell. He glanced behind him. "She's the only one I'm worried about. Her burns were very deep and covered so much of her body there's a high chance of infection. I have her sedated for now, because when she wakes up, she's going to be in a lot of pain. It's best that she sleep."

The frightened, sad look returned to Caroline's face. "She'll make it, won't she?"

Dr. Baker shrugged. "She's a strong woman. She'll live, but how well she heals will depend mostly on her. It's going to take a long time, and a lot of adjustment. Hester Sue is going to need all the love and support she can get."

Caroline nodded firmly. "We'll be here."

"I know you will, Caroline." The country doctor managed another slight smile. 'Go on and be with your family. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

Caroline have him a final look of gratitude. "Thank you. I don't what this town would do without such a fine doctor." After a quick farewell, she was gone.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was crouched by the bedside of his wife, whose eyes were still closed. "Alice? Alice..."

Alice stirred a bit and opened her bleary eyes halfway. "Jonathan...?"

A smile of relief spread across the big man's face. "That's right. I'm here, honey. I'm right here." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Alice's free hand went to her head. "I must have fallen asleep. Where's Andy?"

"He's here." Jonathan moved aside so his son could move into Alice's vision. "Go on, son."

"Ma?" asked Andy, his eyes moist.

A tired smile rose on the woman's harried features. "Andrew, have you been up all night?"

Andy shrugged. "I guess. Been worried 'bout ya."

Alice grimaced briefly, but shook her head. "That's not your job, young man. I'll be all right. Now I want you to go get some sleep, you hear?"

Andy nodded. "Yes 'm."

Jonathan gave another brief smile and glanced at the boy. "You go on and wait in the other room. I'll be along in a minute."

"'Kay, Pa." Andy rose, gave one final, worried glance toward his mother, then shuffled through the green curtains.

"Oh...land's sakes..." Alice let her smile fade and she grimaced. "What happened?"

"You..." Jonathan hesitated, remembering the doctors' words not to mention the burning of the Blind School just yet. "You took a bad fall. Broke your leg and hit your head."

"Oh...no wonder..." Alice winced.

Jonathan bit his lip, brushing Alice's mussed bangs away from her face. "You hurtin' bad? You want me to get the doc?" His voice cracked again, and he blinked rapidly. He may have been the tallest man this side of Mankato, but his heart was even bigger. He hated seeing anyone hurting, especially his family.

Alice shook her head. "No...not now...I just want to go home."

Jonathan nodded. "Me too."

Dr. Baker walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Alice?"

Alice sighed. "Tired...feel like I fell out of a window."

Jonathan and the doctor both flinched a bit at the close guess. Dr. Baker nodded and approached her bedside. "That's to be expected. You took a pretty nasty fall. You're very lucky."

Jonathan looked up firmly. "Luck ain't got nothing to do with it. It was God."

A slight smile crossed the doctor's face. "I believe you're right, Jonathan."

"When can I take her home, Doc?" Jonathan wanted to know.

The doctor hesitated, uncertain. "She's going to have to stay in bed for a while."

"That don't bother me. I just want her home. If there's anything special needs to be done, just tell me, and I'll do it." Jonathan stared at the doctor with a firm and steady gaze.

"Well, for the first night you'll have to wake her up every two hours. After that it's just a lot of rest."

"I'll do it. Even make a bed in the wagon for her."

"Then I don't see why not," said Dr. Baker with a forced smile.

Another smile, this time of relief, rose on Jonathan's face. "Thanks, Doc." He turned and gently kissed his wife's brow.

In another hour, the second victim of the burning of the Blind School had gone home to be surrounded by love and family. That would be the best medicine of all.

Dr. Baker knew this, and it was one of the reasons he was so worried about Hester Sue. She had no living family. The children at the Blind School had been her family, and she loved and treated them like her own. When Hester Sue awoke, she would be in a lot of pain, and not just because of her burns.

In the hour since the Garveys had left, men came bearing news from the ruins of the Blind School. Firstly, they had found a pipe in the basement. Speculation arose that it was what had begun the fire, since it had clearly started in that room. Secondly, they had found a body.

Young James had been missing ever since the fire, and no one seemed to remember whether or not he had gotten out. He hadn't.

What would Hester Sue think knowing that a child under her care had died?


End file.
